homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HW2 Campaign: Gehenna
In Mission 5, the Pride of Hiigara arrives in the Gehenna Asteroid Field to find the Oracle, while evading a huge defense fleet. Overview Bentusi information indicates the Oracle is hidden in Asteroid 602 and that there are extensive archaelogical digs occuring all across the Asteroid Field. Upon arrival, the Hiigaran's become aware of the heavy Vaygr presence and notice that the dust fields will interfere with Vaygr sensors, making it impossible to be detected. Leaving the dust trails will cause the Vaygr to detect the Hiigaran's, so it is decided that the 3 Vaygr Garrisons in the area need to be taken out to prevent them trying to call for reinforcements. However, this only alerts the Vaygr to their presence anyway and they launch an all out assault against the Pride of Hiigara. While the Vaygr concentrate attention to the Pride of Hiigara, a Marine Frigate enters the Asteroid and retrieves the Oracle. Shortly after integration with the hyperspace core, Karan S'jet reports abnormalities with the core and shows a jump is being made. Strategy No matter how you attempt to avoid detection, you will be detected. There are 3 ways the enemy can detect you: * Leaving the dust banks. * Going near the Asteroid containing the Oracle (instant detection, best avoided unless you have lots of Ion Frigates) * Enemy launches multiple probes that hide in the Dust Banks causing immediate detection. Begin by retiring all but 5 Torpedo Frigates and replacing the retired ships with newly acquired Ion Cannon Frigates. Rebuild any lost fighters and corvettes and send them to the Garrisons located straight ahead (above) and then to the one on the right. Because garrisons are covered in clouds of dust, you may want to use proximity sensor, which can easily detect cloaked ships. Deploy it carefully, it should be able to detect enemy ships, but also shouldn't be send too close, or it will be destroyed quickly. This will help you to better plan your attack and minimize eventual loses. Once these two garrisons have been taken down, send all your frigates and strike craft to the last remaining one. Once all garrisons are down, it is either down to waiting for them to detect you or rushing in and taking out the ships. One of the biggest nusiances here is a Shipyard that will be constantly replenishing frigates and it will build lots of Infiltration, Assault and Heavy Missile Frigates. It will be significantly easier, If you still have destroyer from the previous mission. Use your strike craft to take down the Gun Platforms and enemy Carrier, while using whatever Frigates you have left to destroy the Shipyard. When the Shipyard is taken down, retreat as best as you can, rebuild all strike craft necessary, retire all remaining Frigates and replace them all with Torpedo Frigates. Leave one space available for a Marine Frigate and send it off to obtain the Oracle. If any Vaygr ships remain, destroy them as they will most likely start harvesting the map and will lower the final resources you will obtain at the end. Once the Marine Frigate has docked with the Oracle and retrieved it, it will be integrated automatically with the hyperspace core. However, seconds after it is integrated, Karan S'jet will report that there is an anomaly with the core and it will prepare an immediate jump. Trivia * Sometimes, the Vaygr will not send probes at all. In such cases, charge right in or begin building up for the grand battle. * The mission can be significantly shortened by rushing in with a Marine Frigate. Strike Craft should be used to take out the platforms, using any capital ships to keep the shipyard and frigates busy. * It is highly recommended not to destroy the garrison fleets. By destroying the two on the incorrect pathways, the Vaygr will launch probes that will detect you instantly, unnecessarily increasing the difficulty of the level. Gehenna